counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Land Mine
(cut) Anti-Personnel Mine, Mine | Usage = Preventing undesired personnel from entering an area | Used = Terrorists (cut) Guerilla Warfare | Entity = trigger_hurt }}The Land Mine or Mine for short is an anti-personnel explosive device that is mainly used for defensive area denial. Overview *Most land mines that appear are already deployed on the field, they can easily spotted as they are not buried and having a glowing red light. *The mine detonates simply upon being stepped on. They deal no splash damage and instead instantly kill their victim. *The mines cannot be disarmed or triggered from anything but a person stepping on it. The best way to deal with them is to avoid them by walking around them. Appearances The mine appears as a grey metal device with a red pressure plate the emits a red glowing light atop of it. As previously mentioned, only the Guerilla Warfare has made use of this device. Bugs & Exploits If a mine has been previously detonated by a (non-scripted) NPC, the mine can detonate again and kill the player even if its physical representation disappears and without any explosion effect (sound or visual blast). Trivia *The mines deal 666 damage. This number is commonly known as the Number of the Beast.Valve Hammer Editor *The Deleted Scenes depict the mines as visible and spotting a glowing red light to indicate their presence. This is unlike reality where mines are generally burrowed with no visual indication of their presence, often making successful victims. *Both missions featuring mines have an NPC "accidentally" run into one and kill themselves as to warn the player of the presence of mines. **In DrugLab, a SEAL runs into one right after Spider Team was warned about their presence on radio. **In Downed Pilot, a Guerilla Warfare member runs into one as the player approaches the airplane. This scene is somewhat comic as another mine is barely a couple of inches next to it. *If an NPC other than those scripted to step on a mine does so, they will die without being sent flying like they normally would. Regular death animations or gibing occur. *In Secret War, Yuri actually plants a Land Mine on the ground to destroy the blast door, rather than an RC Bomb as the commander ordered. Behind the scenes * The mines were to appear in Rogue Entertainment's build of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. ** These mines, also nicknamed "Bouncing Betty", would emit a sound when stepped on. If the player that stepped on one of them tried moving away, the mine would explode killing the player. A Counter-Terrorist equipped with the universal tool could defuse these mines, even after having stepped on one of them. ** This is unlike the final iteration in the Deleted Scenes where the mine would instantly kill any target that stepped on it. ** Bouncing Betty is the nickname for the German S-mine, an anti-personnel bounding mine used in World War II. As a bounding mine, the mine would launch upwards when triggered before exploding. It is unknown if the in-game version would portray it with these traits. Category:Equipment